Dexter Charming
Dexter Charming, fully named Dexterous Charming, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. He is part of a fairytale yet to be revealed, since many stories are in need of a Prince Charming and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because of family loyalty and expectations. Dexter is the younger brother of Daring Charming, another Royal, and older twin brother of Darling Charming, a Rebel. Personality Dexter is shy and tentative. He is friendly, but unlike his brother, he is not very suave or charismatic. This becomes even more pronounced when he talks to Raven Queen, whom he has a crush on, one on one. At times, he has a tendency to compare himself with his older brother, Daring. Ironically, Dexter is jealous of his brother's ability to impress any girl, unaware that he himself possesses an enchanted gaze that makes girls swoon. The effect is broken when his gaze is not immediate, like when he wears his glasses. Appearance Dexter has light skin, brown hair with a cowlick and deep blue eyes. He wears a small gold crown and glasses. He is the only Charming ever to wear glasses. Interests Having a knack for technology, Dexter is often asked to help his fellow students when their MirrorPad or other gadget stops working. That being said, he works with Humphrey Dumpty as one of Blondie Lockes's camera crew for her MirrorCast show, Just Right. Dexter mostly enjoys gaming on his computer, which he spends most of his time doing. He also takes a fancy to building robots and is part of the tech club. Despite being a technology-driven individual, he also likes reading traditional books. Relationships Family He is the son of King Charming and Queen Charming and brother of Daring and Darling. According to The Storybook of Legends, he is nine months younger than Daring, while The Unfairest of Them All notes that he is the older twin brother of Darling. While he and Daring can have a good time in each other's company, their relation is burdened by their father favoring Daring. Dexter gets along better with Darling, not just because she is his twin, but because they both have doubts about the destinies laid out for them and only trust each other to share these doubts with. According to the Ever After High books, Dexter has numerous cousins and each set uses the same first letter in their names. The cousins are Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. His grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Dexter often hangs out with the other Royals, in particular his brother and Blondie Lockes. He and Humphrey Dumpty appear to be closely acquainted, as Dexter also worked with him to run the voting site for Thronecoming. He does not have particular interaction with any Rebels except for Hunter Huntsman, who is his roommate and also has fallen in love outside of his story. He is also friends with Raven Queen, who he has a crush on and usually talks to her for supportive advice, and C.A. Cupid, who's always there to help him and vice versa. Romance C.A. Cupid has a crush on Dexter, but he is unaware of that. He sees her as a precious friend. Dexter has a crush on Raven Queen, but has had trouble expressing himself, in part because he isn't supposed to like her that much due to the Royal/Rebel conflict swirling around. She had become aware of his crush on her ever since "True Hearts Day", which she responded positively to. In the webisode "Chosen with Care", Dexter asked Raven out on a date to the movies, which she said yes to. In "Way Too Wonderland", it seemed as if he and Raven have gotten closer since their date at the movies. He seemed to have been worried about Raven when she had disappeared off to Wonderland, hugging her in relief when he saw her again. But, in Yen Sid's Team, Raven and Dexter have been detached from each other as Dexter was being trained on Level 3 while Raven was trained on Level 10, indicating that Andrea proposed that the ones with magic are trained by her while she let Darling Charming train the Level 3, since Darling was experienced with more fighting and battling than anyone. On Yen Sid's Team After the Dragon Games at Ever After High, Dexter was worried about Raven's safety big time, but there was something on his mind that got him thinking: Is he really in love with Raven or is he really in love with his younger twin sister, Darling? But while he, his brother, and his sister were at one of Briar Beauty's spell-tacular parties, he found the noise of the sound when he was in the halls looking for Raven. But when he saw that when the creatures were all defeated, the figure that destroyed them revealed to be a girl, whom introduced herself as Andrea Garcia, Yen Sid's reincarnated daughter. As he saw Andrea, he fell head over heals for her, especially Daring and Hunter fell for her too. But when he saw that she was about to leave, Raven asked her if she and her friends would help her out. Milton Grimm, the headmaster, didn't want anyone to leave the school, but Andrea said that she and her father will take good care of them while he and Giles Grimm take care and call if there is any danger that comes out and tries to attack Ever After. Later on when he was training with his sister, he noticed that his sister was getting tired after training and learning from his own sister. He carried his sister towards their room they share, since Andrea thought it would be nice if everyone decided to sleep with the one they trust the most. After Dexter laid his little sister in bed, he stayed with her because she asked him to stay with her. He stayed with his sister, Darling Charming, and slept in the same bed with her. And so, this began a new beginning of falling in love. Category:Prince Category:Royalty Category:Son Category:Sibling Category:Ever After High Character Category:Student Category:Incest Category:Trainee Category:Ever After High Characters Category:Related to Good